Pokémon Black 3 and White 3
by smashyeugi
Summary: Unima è finalmente salva, il Team Plasma è stato sconfitto di nuovo... ma se non fosse così? Una nuova leader minaccia la regione. Un altro ragazzino si appresta a iniziare il suo viaggio. Incontrandosi...
1. PREMESSA

**_PREMESSA_**

"Cosa sarebbe potuto accadere dopo Nero e Bianco 2?"

Mi sono fatta questa domanda varie volte, ma ho recentemente deciso di dargli una risposta. Con una fanfiction.

Riattraverseremo la regione di Unima, contro un Team Plasma sempre più agguerrito.

Vi consiglio di fare molta attenzione alla Leader del Team Plasma.

((Nel caso voleste ruolare con lei, chiedete e sarà fatto. ))

Non so se si è capito, ma sono una grande fan del Team Plasma

Non per questo però ci sarà un finale negativo per il protagonista.

Se notate delle easter eggs riguardanti pokemon, anime, film, libri, commentate...


	2. DNA

**_DNA_**

La luce era incredibilmente fioca, dal momento che il sole stava tramontando. Il laboratorio era freddo nonostante il sistema di riscaldamento perfettamente funzionante.

La ragazza osservava rapita lo scienziato mentre studiava il Meowth sul tavolo, che quasi non si muoveva, nè miagolava. "Meowth... ci sarai molto utile. Non intendo farti del male."

Dopo averlo accarezzato affettuosamente, gli prelevò un campione di DNA con una siringa. Il Pokèmon non si lamentò affatto della piccola puntura.

Lo scienziato osservò la siringa compiaciuto: "Il DNA è quasi pronto. Va solamente modificato e adattato all'uso che dobbiamo farne." Il Meowth gli fece le fusa e scese dal tavolo da laboratorio, gironzolando allegramente per la stanza.

"Potremo finalmente riutilizzare il Cuneo DNA. A breve finirò le mie ricerche, non preoccuparti." Disse alla ragazza, che annuì semplicemente. La luce del tramonto le illuminava in un modo singolare i capelli bianchi, con sfumature turchesi e nere.

Lo scienziato ripose in un frigorifero la siringa con il DNA prelevato. Chiuse il frigorifero e lo protesse con una password.

Si sedette esausto su uno sgabello, osservando divertito la ragazza.

Il Meowth si era avvicinato a lei, che lo intratteneva facendo facce buffe e accarezzandolo.

"Ormai siamo vicinissimi... presto avrai ciò che vuoi." Le disse. "Solo qualche settimana. Devo ancora esaminare gli effetti collaterali della questione. Non vorrei mettere in pericolo nessuno inutilmente..."

Si alzò dallo sgabello, deciso a non perdere tempo. Prese da un altro frigorifero un campione molto simile di DNA e iniziò a esaminarlo.

La stanza era diventata ancora più fredda. Il campione sembrò non soddisfare del tutto lo scienziato.

"È mutato... in così poco tempo. Dev'essere la temperatura del congelatore. Dovrò trovare il Meowth giusto molto in fretta." Ripose il campione in un altro frigorifero vuoto. "Andrà esaminato a parte."

Abbassò la temperatura del secondo congelatore a -10C. La stanza si raffreddò ulteriormente e la ragazza starnutì. Si avvolse in un plaid e il Meowth si infilò tra le pieghe calde del panno.


	3. STARTER

**_STARTER_**

Il sole filtrava dalla finestra e ti accecava gli occhi. Ti costrinse a svegliarti, anche se non volevi.

Quel giorno ti saresti comunque svegliato: stavi per avere il tuo starter! Esatto: il tuo primo compagno d'avventura, per iniziare il tuo viaggio per Unima.

Ti dirigesti alla finestra dove si vedeva l'erba alta del Ponte Villaggio e il suo campo da tennis, in cui adoravi giocare con i tuoi amici. Il caldo era soffocante, perciò indossasti vestiti leggeri.

Una volta al piano terra, salutasti la tua mamma e corresti fuori di casa, superfelice, al suono del campanello. Il ponte era abbastanza deserto, come al solito. Fuori dalla porta c'era Belle, l'assistente della professoressa Aralia, che ti aspettava paziente.

"Buongiorno! Ecco il tuo pacchetto!" E ti diede in mano un cestino con 3 pokeball con degli adesivi sopra: fuoco, acqua, erba. Ti eri già informato sugli starter, perciò sapevi quale prendere. Dopo averlo preso, ringraziasti Belle con un enorme sorriso.

"Ottima scelta! Di sicuro diventerete grandi amici!" Ti disse sorridente.

Chiuse il cestino e ti diede 10 pokeball.

"Tua madre ti avrà già spiegato tutto, vero?" Tu annuisti. Belle ti offrì un passaggio per Alisopoli, la città che ospitava la prima Palestra.

Il suo Unfezant vi portò ad Alisopoli, dove la tua avventura avrebbe avuto inizio. Avresti sfidato il primo capopalestra e avresti ottenuto la tua primissima medaglia.

Ad Alisopoli il cielo era nuvoloso, perciò iniziavi ad avere freddo. Ti avviasti verso il percorso 19 ma c'era qualcuno che ti bloccava la strada. Un ragazzo vestito con una tuta nera ti fissava impassibile.

"Il percorso 19 è inagibile." Ti disse.

Non c'era altro modo per arrivarci, perciò provasti a guardarti in giro.

"È inagibile, ho detto. Torna indietro ragazzino, ti conviene." Si stava innervosendo. "Sei sordo? Spostati, cavolo." E ti spinse indietro con una mano.


	4. DĪENUĒ

**_DĪENUĒ_**

Facesti un passo indietro, per allontanarti da quello strano ragazzo.

"Bravo moccioso. Non darmi fastidio e io ti lascerò in pace." Disse lui.

"Ti fai infastidire da un ragazzino così?" Una ragazza si fece strada e rimproverò il tizio vestito di nero. "Fai il tuo lavoro e basta." Era alta, i suoi capelli bianchi corti erano accarezzati dal vento e avevano sfumature azzurre e nere. Ti fissò con i suoi occhi marroni penetranti.

"Cosa guardi? Di qua non si passa, te l'ha già fatto capire lui. Stiamo preparando un discorso per voi allenatori. Quando avremo finito potrai venire anche tu ad ascoltare." Al suo collo scintillava un medaglione con una grande P azzurra. Ti fece cenno di allontanarti. Tu ti avviasti, ma lei ti fermò. "Un giorno ci sfideremo. Ma non sei ancora pronto. Il tuo starter trema di paura nella pokeball. Dagli ascolto e non immischiarti in faccende non adatte a te. Vedi di allenarti se non vuoi che ti stracci!"

Ti avviasti per la città, chiedendo agli allenatori che incontravi se volevano lottare con te. In molti accettarono, così ti ritrovasti in men che non si dica con abbastanza esperienza. Il tuo starter sembrava fidarsi di te. Stavi per parlare con un allenatore, quando il suono di una tromba risuonò nell'aria.

"Hai sentito ragazzino? Stanno per tenere un discorso! Non è il momento di lottare!" E corse verso il Percorso 19.

Ti avviasti anche tu e, seguita la folla, ti ritrovasti a Venturia, dove su un palco c'erano la ragazza di prima, quello che sembrava uno scienziato e altri ragazzi vestiti di nero. La ragazza stava dando dei piccoli colpetti al microfono per verificare il suo corretto funzionamento. "Prova? ...si, funziona." Poi si schiarì la voce e cominciò:

"Allenatori di Unima!" Tutti si misero in ascolto. "Il mio nome è Dīenuē, sono la nuova Leader del Team Plasma." Si sentirono dei chiacchierii sorpresi in sottofondo.

"Come saprete, il Team in questi ultimi anni è stato comandato da persone che hanno tradito i nostri ideali e la nostra verità." Silenzio di tomba.

"Si sono servite delle nostre speranze più profonde per prendere il comando della regione e rovinare il buon nome del Team. Hanno infangato anche il legame che da molto tempo ci lega ai nostri amici pokèmon. Possiamo permettere ancora tutto questo?"

Molte persone dissero di no disordinatamente.

"Esatto! Certo che no! Perciò ho deciso di prendere il comando di questo Team, ormai condannato al fallimento. Anche io tempo fa ho viaggiato per la regione per ottenere le otto medaglie e sfidare la Lega Pokèmon. Chi meglio di una giovane allenatrice conosce l'amicizia profonda e sincera che esiste tra allenatori e pokèmon?"

Altre voci, stupite.

"Perciò, ci impegneremo a limitare in ogni modo tutti quei comportamenti che vanno a ledere il legame pokèmon-allenatore.

Ogni giorno, ogni minuto, ogni secondo, vengono mandati pokèmon ad altre regioni, ignari del loro destino, ad allenatori del tutto sconosciuti. Pokèmon che non hanno ricevuto e non riceveranno mai affetto dai loro allenatori. Vengono asportati dal loro habitat naturale solo e solamente per essere scambiati in tutto il mondo con pokèmon casuali e dopo lo scambio saranno lasciati in un box e dimenticati."

Ci fu un mormorio di massa.

"In più, alcuni di voi sapranno del recente problema dell'abbandono dei pokèmon. Le infermiere dei Centri Pokèmon hanno raccolto innumerevoli esemplari che non potranno mai più reinserirsi nel loro habitat naturale."

Fece un sospiro e aspettò la 'risposta' del pubblico.


	5. ACROMIO

**_ACROMIO_**

Il pubblico esultava.

"Noi del nuovo Team Plasma ci impegneremo affinchè nessun pokemon venga mai più abbandonato o maltrattato!"

Nessuno riusciva più a non gioire per le parole di Dīenuē.

"Chiunque volesse essere utile... può liberamente unirsi al Team! Saremo lieti di essere aiutati da allenatori esperti come voi. Non ci sono costi di iscrizione di nessun tipo. Ci basta solo la vostra buona volontà.

Detto questo... lascio la parola al nostro scienziato, Acromio!" Gli fece un cenno, sorridendo, e lui si inchinò al pubblico.

"Come già saprete, il mio nome è Acromio e ho lavorato da sempre per il Team Plasma, alla ricerca del potenziale nascosto in ogni pokemon. Non ho mai davvero condiviso gli ideali del Team, ma mi sono dato da fare per conseguire i miei obiettivi. Adattarsi è molto più importante di quanto crediate.

Grazie ai fondi a me donati dal Team, sono riuscito a studiare meglio il potenziale dei pokemon. Dopo la disfatta del Team, Ghecis se n'è andato e ha lasciato tutti noi senza meta. È solo per merito di Dīenuē che siamo tutti qui, con i nostri ideali e la nostra verità.

Perciò..." si sistemò il lungo ciuffo azzurro, che molti avevano associato al noto logo di Internet Explorer "... continuerò le mie ricerche per garantire all'uomo una migliore consapevolezza del potere dei pokemon."

La piazza si riempì di urla di gioia.

"Grazie a tutti. Grazie." Si inchinò nuovamente.

Dīenuē tornò a parlare: "Grazie del tempo che ci avete dedicato! Che il magico rapporto con i vostri pokemon possa crescere sempre di più." Si inchinò e sparì con Acromio dietro al palco.

"Li hai sentiti? Finalmente il Team Plasma si dà da fare per noi!" Diceva una ragazza a un'amica.

Tu non sapevi sinceramente cosa pensare. Conoscevi di fama il Team Plasma e sapevi benissimo che avevano messo in difficoltà la regione per già due volte. Ti potevi fidare di Dīenuē e Acromio? Ti avvicinasti al palco, pronto a scoprirlo. Il tuo starter fremeva nella pokeball.

Dietro al palco scorgesti Dīenuē che si sistemava i corti capelli bianchi e il suo curioso ciuffo azzurro. Acromio le stava leggendo quelli che probabilmente erano i suoi prossimi impegni, come se fosse il suo manager. Ti avvicinasti ancora di più, per farti notare da loro.

"Poi... Aspetta, c'è qualcuno che ci vuole parlare." Disse lui interrompendosi e intascando il block notes. Dīenuē si stava mettendo addosso una pelliccia bianca. "Ciao, ragazzino. Sei qui per unirti a noi? Per fare il bene della regione?" Tu mostrasti un espressione come a dire: "Sinceramente non ne ho idea".

"Non hai parole, eh? So come ti senti." Disse lei sospirando. "Allora come mai sei qui?" Tu la fissasti negli occhi e tentasti di mostrare con lo sguardo tutto ciò che a parole non potevi dimostrare.

"Non hai idea se unirti al Team o no? Io personalmente ti consiglierei di pensarci su. Non è una decisione che puoi prendere così su due piedi."

La guardasti esterrefatto: proprio lei, il capo del Team, ti sconsigliava di unirti a loro?

"Sei giovane, ragazzino. Stai attento a non prendere decisioni troppo affrettate." Iniziò a prendere le sue cose e le reclute lo aiutarono. "La vita è troppo breve per sprecarla vivendo senza ideali. Cerca la tua verità, così un giorno potremo entrambi metterci in discussione. Non vedo l'ora che accada." Ti sorrise e si avviò con Dīenuē. Alcune reclute lo seguirono, portando le cose dei loro boss. Si dirisero a Zondopoli.


	6. FEDIO

**_FEDIO_**

Ti incamminasti anche tu per Zondopoli, deciso a seguirli. Probabilmente sarebbero spariti su qualche nave volante prima che tu potessi raggiungerli.

Avevi molto sentito parlare della Fregata Plasma, la nave volante del Team Plasma, che essi utilizzano come mezzo di trasporto e come arma. All'epoca eri molto piccolo e tua madre ti teneva molto in casa per evitare che ti ammalassi, soprattutto d'inverno e con il Team Plasma che poteva rapirti da un momento all'altro.

Era inutilizzata da anni, perciò era alquanto improbabile che ricomparisse all'improvviso.

Decidesti di visitare meglio il Percorso 19 prima di rischiare seguendo Dīenuē.

Il percorso era tracciato e non fu difficile attraversarlo. Incontrasti molti allenatori e allenasti il tuo starter. Tua madre ti aveva fatto vedere come catturare i pokemon molto tempo prima, quindi riuscisti senza difficoltà a catturare altri 5 pokèmon.

Subito però, una voce urlò dall'alto di una rupe: "Hey allenatore! Vuoi lottare?"

Tu ti fermasti e scorgesti qualcuno sulla rupe. Quel qualcuno saltò giù dalla rupe e quasi ti atterrò addosso.

"Allenatoreee! Mostrami la tua forza!" Gridò ridendo. Tu lo posasti a terra affaticato.

"Però! Non tutti riescono!" Commentò lui soddisfatto. "Il mio nome è Fedio! Ricordati di me! Un giorno ci riincontreremo. E sarà uno spasso!" Scoppiò a ridere e si arrampicò sulla rupe senza lasciarti il tempo di rispondere.

Arrivato ad Alisopoli facesti curare la tua squadra e un uomo simpatico e il suo tranquill ti diedero un passaggio a Zondopoli. Per tua immensa fortuna, Dīenuē e Acromio erano di fronte al Centro Pokemon. Per fortuna che avevi deciso di allenare la tua squadra!

"Senza pokemon non ci sono allenatori." recitava un libro che avevi letto da piccolo. E senza allenamento non ci sono squadre di pokemon.

"Troppa puzza di inquinamento." Si stava lamentando Dīenuē. "Questo posto non è adatto."

Adatto... per cosa?

"Su questo non ci piove. L'unica cosa che mi spinge a fare ricerche su questo posto è l'ecosistema particolare di questa zona. I rifiuti tossici delle fabbriche a sud stanno facendo mutare i pokemon e stanno nascendo nuove specie." Le fece notare Acromio.

"Troveremo un modo per fare ricerche e non sentire questo odore orribile..." disse Dīenuē. Improvvisamente si voltò e si accorse di te.

"Ancora tu? Ti sei deciso allora?" Ti disse scocciata.

Le feci spallucce poi toccasti il tuo borsone per far capire le tue intenzioni.

"Vuoi sfidarmi? Sul serio? Sei stupido, ragazzino. È un suicidio. Dev'essere una prospettiva allettante per te. Chi l'avrebbe mai detto!?" Poi fece una risatina.

Tu la guardasti con aria di sfida.

"Dīenuē... sfidalo così la smette. Mi sta distraendo!" Disse scocciato Acromio.

"Ok! Ma se ne pentirà! Molto presto!" Disse lei furiosa. Lanciò una pokeball, da cui uscì un solosis.

Tu mandasti in campo il tuo starter. Il tuo starter era più veloce, ma gli attacchi psichici di solosis erano troppo forti per il tuo starter, che crollò.

"Sciocco! Sei presuntuoso! Pensi di potermi battere così? Non sono certo un nessuno come te."

I tuoi pokemon crollarono uno dopo l'altro, tranne Purrloin, che essendo di tipo buio era immune agli attacchi di solosis.

Lei mandò in campo un larvesta.

"Questo ti sistemerà! L'ho allenato da quando si è schiuso dall'uovo!"

Attaccò il tuo purrloin con Ronzio, di tipo coleottero. Il tuo purrloin cadde sfinito. L'unica cosa che riuscivi a sentire era la risata sadica di Dīenuē che riecheggiava per la città.

Avevi perso.


	7. CRUSTLE

**_CRUSTLE_**

La ragazza osservava il crustle che zampettava allegramente per la stanza. "Sei proprio sicuro di volerci provare?" Disse sospettosa allo scienziato.

"Certo, è per la scienza. Dobbiamo farlo." Disse lui con una curiosa luce negli occhi. "L'intero mondo ci ringrazierà."

Lo scienziato sollevò da terra il crustle, che agitò nervosamente le zampette, spaventato di non sentire più il pavimento sotto di sè.

"Buono, crustle." Lo posò sul tavolo da laboratorio. Il pokemon si rallegrò di sentire una superficie dura sotto alle zampe. Lo scienziato prese fuori una siringa da un freezer. La ragazza si alzò e prese una pietra lucente conservata in un armadio, poi posatala sul tavolo, si avvicinò al pokemon. Si tormentò nervosamente i capelli bianchi, aspettando qualcosa.

Lo scienziato le fece un cenno, e lei tenne fermo il crustle, che si divincolava impaurito. Dopodichè gli iniettò una sostanza misteriosa con la siringa.

Il crustle smise di divincolarsi.

I due rimasero in attesa per qualche minuto. Lo scienziato mise un braccio attorno alla spalla della ragazza. "Andrà tutto bene." Lei chiuse gli occhi sorridendo.

Lui le spostò la frangia e le stampò un bacino sulla fronte.

Il crustle mosse le zampe. I due si "risvegliarono". Il pokemon tentò di alzarsi senza successo. Ci riprovò, e iniziò a luccicare. Lo scienziato attaccò con una collanina la pietra al suo collo. La roccia sulle sue spalle si spezzò, e crustle riluceva sempre di più. Emanò piccoli frammenti di roccia e crebbe all'improvviso. Si alzò e iniziò a zampettare per il tavolo.

" **HA FUNZIONATO!** " Urlò Acromio estasiato.

"Siamo riusciti a trovare il suo potenziale nascosto!" Esclamò la ragazza felice.

"Lo terremo per un po' in osservazione poi inizieremo a farlo riprodurre. Credo sia il momento di festeggiare!" Disse lo scienziato.

"Giusto." Sollevarono il pokemon e lo posarono in una teca di vetro con una grata sul soffitto. Il pokemon si sedette paziente. "Ma che bravo che è!" Notò la ragazza.

Lo scienziato le sorrise dolcemente, poi si incamminarono insieme verso la cucina, lasciando il povero crustle in attesa.

Una cuoca aveva cucinato un'ottima cenetta per i due e aveva portato dello spumante. Sul tavolo c'erano squisiti manicaretti e due calici per il brindisi.

I due prima di sedersi brindarono felici. "Ai nostri esperimenti! Cin cin!" La ragazza fece per bere, ma lo scienziato le prese via il bicchiere e la zittì con un bacio prima che lei potesse replicare.


	8. VELIA

**_VELIA_**

Scappasti forsennatamente entrando nel centro pokemon. Da fuori si sentiva Dīenuē che diceva ad Acromio: "Ma che scemo! Gliel'ho detto io che era un suicidio!"

Ti precipitasti al banco e attirasti l'attenzione dell'infermiera Joy.

"Sconfitta pensante eh? Ti curo i tuoi pokemon adesso." Dati i pokemon, lei te li curò. Prima di ridarteli ti ammonì: "Allena di più i tuoi pokemon. Il Team Plasma è comunque pericoloso, qualsiasi cosa dicano." A quel punto te li ridiede. Dopo averle sorriso ti allontanasti dal banco e comprasti qualche pozione al pokemon market. Uscito dal centro pokemon, ti fermò Dīenuē: "Capito allora marmocchio?" Si chinò a terra e prese un portafoglio smarrito.

"Interessante..." lo aprì e prese 2000 Pokemonete. "Tieni, idiota. Stai attento alla tua roba." Ti lanciò il portafoglio e dopodichè intascò i soldi.

Il portafoglio... era il tuo!

Prendesti il portafoglio impaurito.

"Guardati dal Team Plasma! Scappa finché ancora puoi!" Dai suoi occhi scesero quasi delle lacrime. Fece dietrofront e cercò Acromio. Acromio la prese per mano poi si fermò come ricordandosi di qualcosa.

"Tieni, e stai attento." Prese fuori un'ultraball da una tasca del giubbotto e te la diede. "Cattura tanti pokemon, mi raccomando. E non lasciarli mai soli."

Poi si allontanarono insieme.

Tu rimanesti attonito. Perchè ti aveva fatto un regalo? E perchè Dīenuē ti trattava così? Queste e altre domande ti attraversavano il cervello.

Ti avviasti a sud verso il cantiere di Zondopoli per allenarti.

Allenati i tuoi pokemon e catturati di nuovi, andasti in palestra. Entrato, ti fermò quello che sembrava un buttafuori. "Ehi ragazzino! Sei venuto per la medaglia eh? Il tipo veleno è duro da sconfiggere! Potresti uscirne sconfitto o non uscirne nemmeno! Tieni questo e guardati le spalle." Ti diede un antidoto.

Scendesti la lunga rampa di scale. Entrato in una stanzetta, la musica altissima ti assordò le orecchie. La capopalestra, Velia, e due chitarriste stavano facendo chias... suonando. Non c'era modo di attirare l'attenzione della capopalestra. Ti sbattè contro un uomo ubriaco che decise di sfidarti a una lotta. Sistemato l'uomo, tentasti ancora, ma questa volta inciampasti su una cartaccia umidiccia, andando a sbattere davanti a Velia, che ti notò divertita, ma continuò a cantare. Ti provasti ad alzare e ti aiutò una barista, che però ti volle sfidare a una lotta.

Sconfitta la barista, prendesti un cocktail dal suo vassoio e lo lanciasti a Velia, che smise di cantare. Dopo aver fatto fermare le sue amiche, ti osservò arrabbiata: "Ti sembra il modo di chiedere una sfida?"

Tu eri spaventato. Ti avrebbe ancora sfidato?

"Per questa volta va bene. Avrai la tua sfida."

Lanciò una pokeball e diede inizio alla sfida. In pochi turni la sua squadra fu sconfitta.

"... tieni." Ti disse lei stupita. "La medaglia Arsenico. E questa MT, che contiene Tossina. È un classico, tornerà utile quando meno te l'aspetti." Ti congedò velocemente e riprese a cantare. Uscisti velocemente dall'edificio.


	9. ESTINZIONE

**_ESTINZIONE_**

La ragazza era in lacrime. "Com'è possibile? Era andato tutto come speravamo..."

Il crustle era accasciato nella sua gabbietta, con del sangue che colava dalla testa. Vicino a lui giacevano innumerevoli uova.

"Le uova sono in ottima forma però. Non dovresti preoccuparti. Presto si schiuderanno..." le fece notare lo scienziato.

"Abbiamo fatto esperimenti ormai su ogni esemplare di crustle..." le saltò alla mente l'immagine di tutti i crustle morti miseramente. "Se non si schiuderanno... i crustle saranno ormai destinati ad estinguersi..." poi scoppiò ancor di più in lacrime.

Lo scienziato la abbracciò forte: "Non preoccuparti, le uova si schiuderanno. Smetteremo di sperimentare su di loro per un po'. Ci sono tante altre specie..."

La ragazza continuava ad essere triste. "È questo il problema. Finiremo per far estinguere ogni singola specie!" Urlava esasperata.

Lo scienziato la abbracciò ancora di più.

"Il mondo ci ringrazierà." Continuava a ripeterle.

Un uovo si stava schiudendo. La ragazza sembrò un po' meno triste.

Dall'uovo ne uscì un piccolo dwebble, che si guardò intorno con i suoi teneri occhioni. La ragazza aprì la teca e sollevò il pokemon, la tenerezza del piccolo cucciolo la invase.

"Sei una benedizione, lo sai?" Gli disse teneramente. "Per fortuna che ci sei."

"Vedi che funziona? Presto si schiuderanno anche le altre." La tranquillizzò lo scienziato.

Nei giorni seguenti le uova si schiusero, riempiendo di gioia il laboratorio.

Pian piano però i dwebble iniziarono ad ammalarsi e a morire.

La ragazza piangeva i dwebble scomparsi, giurando a se stessa di non fare mai più degli esperimenti così.

Lo scienziato la tranquillizzò, avevano già ottenuto quello che gli serviva. Tutte le provette necessarie erano pronte per essere unite e utilizzate. Solo questione di pochi minuti. Lo scienziato le mischiò tutte in una sola siringa. La ragazza si sedette in attesa sul tavolo da laboratorio. Quando la siringa fu pronta, si tirò su la manica del camice. Dopo un rassicurante bacio sulla fronte, lo scienziato le disinfettò con l'alcool il punto giusto e le iniettò il contenuto della siringa.


	10. AUSTROPOLI

**_AUSTROPOLI_**

Uscito dalla palestra, ti dirigesti alla prossima palestra, che con la recente riforma delle palestre era diventata quella di Alisopoli. Percorresti velocemente la strada incappando in un qualche pokemon selvatico e giunto ad Alisopoli ti fermasti davanti alla palestra.

Un cartello appeso recitava:

" ** _PALESTRA CHIUSA_**

 _Recarsi ad Austropoli per ottenere la medaglia._ "

Fatta una foto al cartello con il tuo cellulare, andasti al centro pokemon a chiedere informazioni.

L'infermiera Joy sembrava stupita:

"È la prima volta che sento parlare di questo cartello. Probabilmente il capopalestra è impegnato. Prova ad andare là e a sentire da loro. C'è un traghetto che porta da Zondopoli a Austropoli, assolutamente gratuito.

Vuoi farmi curare la tua squadra?"

Tu sorridesti e annuisti. Data la squadra, lei te la curò.

Comprasti qualche pokeball al pokemon market.

Uscito dal centro pokemon ti incamminasti nuovamente per Zondopoli. Ormai sapevi a memoria la strada!

Arrivato al porto di Zondopoli prendesti il traghetto per Austropoli.

Sin da lontano si vedeva una lunghissima ed affascinante skyline di grattacieli. Avevi sentito parlare di Austropoli, dicevano che fosse la città più maestosa del mondo Pokémon, la gente si perdeva per le sue vie immense. Sceso dal traghetto iniziasti a fare un giro per la città.

Un ragazzo vestito da clown ti offrì di fare un tour per la città. Peccato non avere tempo! Gli chiedesti informazioni su come arrivare alla palestra, mostrando la foto di prima, e lui svogliatamente ti indicò una via chiamata Via Della Palestra.

La via era piena di negozi e uffici, la gente si spingeva per passare. Per fortuna la palestra era molto vicina.

Anche fuori da questa c'era un cartello:

" ** _ATTENZIONE_**

 _Per la medaglia di Alisopoli recarsi alla reception della palestra._ "

La reception era subito appena entrati. Ti fermasti ad osservare la palestra, che era stata ulteriormente ristrutturata qualche anno prima. Aveva l'aspetto di un hotel di lusso.

Ti dirigesti subito alla reception.

"Buongiorno." Ti salutò la receptionist con fare altezzoso. "Questa è la reception della palestra di Austropoli. Offriamo inoltre informazioni sulle palestre di tutta Unima." Tu la interrompesti mostrandole la foto che avevi scattato poco prima ad Alisopoli.

"Uhm, si. È avvenuto un fattaccio... la medaglia non è più disponibile. Ti consigliamo di proseguire con il viaggio per Unima attendendo ulteriori dettagli." Tagliò corto lei.

La tua faccia esprimeva alla perfezione il tuo stupore. Cosa mai era successo?


	11. ERIC

**_ERIC_**

La receptionist non aveva più niente da dirti, ti fece cenno di andare.

Tu uscisti da lì, e per ingannare l'attesa, decidesti di allenarti un po'. Ti fermasti per le vie di Austropoli a prendere un gelato, poi andasti al porto a vedere le navi, e ti accorgesti che c'era un gran viavai nel molo più a est della città.

Molti ragazzi che sembravano allenatori entravano ed uscivano da un'entrata nascosta. Attirasti l'attenzione di uno di loro, che ti disse: "Se hai bisogno di allenarti, vai lì dentro. Ci sono un sacco di pokemon forti e rari!"

A quanto pareva, valeva la pena addentrarsi in quel posto buio.

Prendesti fuori una torcia ed entrasti.

Si vedeva dell'acqua di fogna affiorare dai tombini, tutto l'ambiente puzzava di marcio. Un ragazzino si era premunito di mollette per il naso, e le vendeva agli allenatori.

Qualcuno addirittura ti chiese se la tua torcia era in vendita. Tu scuotesti la testa e ti addentrasti ancora di più. Notasti una scala che portava su, alla luce. Arrivasti in una piccola radura con un enorme albero al centro, contornata da palazzi altissimi. Un allenatore si era arrampicato sull'albero e guardava al di là dei palazzi. L'erba pullulava di pokemon che non avevi mai visto, ne catturasti qualcuno e li aggiungesti alla tua squadra.

All'improvviso cadde qualcosa dall'alto, una pozione ti cadde in testa.

Tu la raccogliesti, perplesso. L'allenatore sopra all'albero saltò giù e per poco non ti cadde sopra pure lui.

"Oh! Scusami!" Si scusò lui. Tu gli restituisti la pozione. "Mi chiamo Eric! Piacere!" Ti strinse la mano con forza.

"Il mio sogno è girare il mondo. Vedi oltre ai palazzi? Oltre alla regione di Unima? C'è un mondo da scoprire! Un giorno oltrepasserò le montagne! Visiterò altre regioni!" Iniziò a urlare contento, poi si fermò. "...ohh scusami ancora!" Disse ridacchiando. "Spesso inizio a parlare così e non mi fermo più!"

Fece per tornare a salire sull'albero, ma tu lo fermasti per una lotta.

"Mhhh okay! E lotta sia!" Mandò in campo un tepig. "Eric manda in campo il fantastico Tepig!"

Tu mandasti in campo un delcatty che avevi appena catturato. In poche mosse sconfiggesti tepig.

"Noo! Eric ha perso un pokemon!" Commentò distrutto, facendo la telecronaca dello scontro. "Ma Eric può! E manda in campo il suo eevee!"

Lanciò la pokeball e ne uscì un eevee che sembrava poco convinto.

"Non deludere il tuo Eric!" Urlò agitando le braccia.

Tu eri divertito dal suo strano carattere. Era un tipo davvero simpatico.

Purtroppo lo dovevi deludere, dovevi battere il suo adorato eevee.

"Eevee! Eri destinato a grandi cose!" Disse deluso lui.

Tirò indietro i suoi capelli biondi, che ondeggiavano al vento e proclamò:

"È la sua ora! Preparatevi a una grande sconfitta! Preparatevi a incontrare la distruzione in persona!"


	12. MEMORIE

**_MEMORIE_**

La ragazza era seduta sul molo di Austropoli osservando il mare infinito.

"A volte mi chiedo perchè l'ho fatto." confidò allo scienziato.

"Perchè era la cosa giusta da fare." tagliò corto lui.

Il suo riflesso nel mare sembrava ricordare il suo passato, quando non era ancora parte del Team Plasma.

Tentò di ignorarlo, pensando ai meowth che la sera prima erano scomparsi. Molti li avevano visti al porto di Austropoli, ma poi non erano stati più rivisti. I due si erano diretti velocemente al porto, ma oramai era troppo tardi. I capitani delle altre navi sembravano irraggiungibili.

Il riflesso tornò a richiamarla, e lei lo osservò, perdendosi nei suoi ricordi.

Aveva sempre avuto una grande e insolita ammirazione per il Team, anche se sapeva che ciò che facevano era fondamentalmente sbagliato. Aveva sempre voluto unircisi, ma aveva paura di quello che sarebbe successo dopo.

Poi, improvvisamente, il Team venne sconfitto, ne rimase una piccola parte. Qualcosa le disse che era il momento giusto. Riuscì ad incontrare Acromio, e a farsi accettare nel Team. Era una grande allenatrice, dopo tutto. Perché mai avrebbero dovuto non accettarla?

La ragazza lo sapeva perfettamente, anche se non voleva ammetterlo a se stessa. I suoi leggeri capelli bianchi svolazzavano allegri nel tramonto, come a voler contrastare ciò che sentiva dentro.

"Stai pensando a quei momenti, vero?" Lo scienziato la distolse prontamente dai suoi pensieri. "Non preoccuparti. Sei qui, hai fatto la scelta giusta, hai fatto quello che ti dettava il tuo cuore." La strinse a sè teneramente. Ma la ragazza dentro di sè sapeva che non era vero.

"Stiamo... sbagliando! Non possiamo andare avanti." Disse con un fil di voce.

"Tesoro... non preoccuparti eccessivamente. Ghecis si occuperà di ogni cosa. Conquisteremo la regione di Unima. E ci ringrazieranno per i nostri esperimenti. Stiamo facendo del bene, noi." Ancora una volta, la ragazza sapeva che non era vero. Ma ormai c'era dentro fino al collo. "Vedremo come andrà a finire. Poi ci farò un pensiero." Disse lei sospirando.

"Vedrai che non avrai dubbi. Il cuneo è quasi pronto, presto potremo usarlo su Kyurem... Non sentirti in colpa per lui. Sarà molto più contento così."

"Se lo dici tu..." la ragazza non era eccessivamente convinta. Lo scienziato le stampò un bacio per tranquillizzarla.

"Fidati di me. Senza il mio aiuto, saresti ancora là fuori a vagare senza meta, senza più nulla da fare. Se non ti avessi aiutato a crearti una nuova identità, ti avrebbero cacciata dal Team senza pensarci due volte. Non puoi dire che non tenga a te." Il suo viso si tinse del colore del tramonto, ricordò il loro incontro.

Il suo nome... il suo vero nome...


	13. RIVALE

**_RIVALE_**

Euforico, Eric lanciò una pokeball da cui ne uscì un magby.

"Lui... lui è il migliore! In assoluto! È il mio orgoglio! Ha battuto tutti! Aspetta solo che si evolva! E poi vedrai!"

Ordinò vari attacchi al pokemon, il tuo gli tenne testaa fatica. Era veramente forte.

Eric saltellava di gioia mentre incoraggiava il suo "piccoletto".

Dopo una lunga battaglia, quando ormai i due pokemon erano allo stremo... il tuo pokemon riuscì a colpire il suo mandandolo finalmente KO. Eric corse dal suo pokemon e lo abbracciò. "Magby! Amico mio! Abbiamo fatto tutto il possibile. È solo grazie a te che sono ancora qui."

Pur essendo notevolmente esausto, il piccolo pokemon fece del suo meglio per ringraziare l'allenatore.

Anche tu ti avvicinasti al tuo, che ti fissava come se in quel momento tu fossi trasparente. Appena ti vide meglio ti fece festa.

In quel momento ti venne un sospetto, ti parse di essere spiato! Ma lasciasti perdere il presentimento e ti avvicinasti all'allenatore.

"Ragazzino... sei forte! Ma tanto anche! Che ne dici se diventiamo rivali?"

Tu annuisti subito, ti sembrò una buona idea.

Così, dopo una stretta di mano, iniziò la vostra amicizia. Lo accompagnasti al centro pokemon, curaste i vostri pokemon e tornati nei sotterranei, vi allenaste per i cespugli.

Improvvisamente spuntò un Audino. Ne avevi visti molti, sapevi che erano notevolmente utili per livellare i propri pokemon. Però quell'Audino sembrava... diverso. Più intelligente. Forse era solo la tua impressione, dopotutto. Gli Audino non sono così intelligenti... L'Audino semprò quasi capire i tuoi pensieri, ti guardò ridacchiando. Poi ti fece un cenno, come a dire "A presto!" e se ne andò tra i cespugli.

Nel frattempo, Dīenuē osservava l'incontro dalla Fregata Plasma. "Interessante! Quel magby è interessante. Non trovi?"

"Veramente tanto. Vorrei farci alcuni esperimenti." Commentò Acromio.

"Dici che dovremmo catturarlo ora?" Chiese Dīenuē.

"No, è ancora troppo presto. Piuttosto, vedo che la cimice funziona a meraviglia. Quell'Audino è formidabile."

"Sono d'accordo, ma preferirei usarlo per scopi... più alti, che come spia. È sprecato."

"Hai ragione, cara. Bisogna farne altri. Metti che venga catturato in qualche modo illegale? Gli allenatori si stanno facendo furbi."

"Dimentichi che abbiamo messo quel chip,insieme alla videocamera? Bloccherà ogni genere di ball, perfino una Dark o una Clepto."

Di recente avevano fatto svariati esperimenti su pokemon, ma di maggior portata rispetto ai precedenti, e dopo un po', erano riusciti ad aumentare il quoziente intellettivo di un pokemon, un Audino. Dīenuē intendeva usare questi Audino per scopi molto più malvagi di quelli dei suoi predecessori nel Team Plasma.


	14. PRINCIPESSINA

**_PRINCIPESSINA_**

Ci aveva pensato parecchio, al loro incontro. Era avvenuto soltanto pochi mesi prima,ma aveva cambiato radicalmente la sua vita. Era in fuga. In fuga verso un mondo migliore. Stava scappando dalla sua precedente vita. L'avrebbero presa, senza dubbio. Per fortuna si era riuscita ad infiltrare nella Fregata Plasma, e quindi nel laboratorio dello scienziato del Team Plasma. Aveva fatto capire con le sue azioni, poichè in altro modo non poteva fare, che aveva "buone intenzioni". Lo scienziato si era convinto ad aiutarla. L'aveva cancellata dal mondo, grazie anche ai potenti mezzi del Team, che appena ricostruito, si accennava a riprendere quella pazza conquista del mondo, interrotta bruscamente da una ragazzina che lei conosceva fin troppo bene. Molto meglio di chiunque altro. Avrebbe voluto dimenticarla, ma nonostante ciò, non ci riusciva.

Per tutti lei era diventata la Principessina del Team Plasma, con tutte le accezioni positive e negative del termine. Lo scienziato la teneva sotto la sua ala protettiva e grazie a lui aveva fatto carriera nel Team. Girava voce che lei sarebbe stata l'erede del Team, al posto dello scienziato. Era però parecchio esigente e incredibilmente risoluta. Se decideva di fare una cosa di sicuro l'avrebbe fatta, a meno che non le fossero venuti i sensi di colpa, frequentissimi nel suo caso. Si chiudeva spesso nella sua stanza a pensare ai vecchi tempi, a ricordare con dolore quando era solo una giovane allenatrice. Il suo starter era morto qualche tempo prima e questo l'aveva molto intristita. Non era stata più la stessa. Appena lo era venuto a sapere, lo scienziato le aveva regalato numerosi pokemon,alcuni non proprio "naturali", ma modificati in laboratorio direttamente da lui.

La Principessina aveva dimostrato di essere particolarmente attratta da questo genere di cose, infatti sognava di fare molti più esperimenti sui pokemon di quelli che avevano già fatto insieme, anche più arditi.

La Principessina stava appunto rimuginando su queste cose, quando qualcuno bussò alla sua porta. Immaginava già chi potesse essere. "Tesoro, sono io!" Appunto, era lui.

Si alzò, scacciò le lacrime con una manica della felpa azzurra e aprì la porta allo scienziato.

"Ciao..." gli disse con un fare triste.

"Ci stavi pensando, vero?" le chiese lui.

"Beh, si..." disse lei fissando un punto imprecisato sul pavimento.

"Se ti rende triste è inutile pensarci. Piuttosto, mentre eri qui ho finito di lavorare al cuneo. Ghecis non sa ancora nulla. Possiamo usarlo per rimediare a quell'errore che avevamo fatto, non ricordi?"

La Principessina ricordava bene l'ultimo esperimento, l'iniezione con la siringa non aveva portato gli effetti desiderati.

"Possiamo ritentare con il cuneo. Di sicuro potrai ottenere quei potenziamenti che tanto desideri. Kyurem aspetterà."

"Benissimo. Possiamo fare tutto subito?" Guardò intensamente lo scienziato con i suoi occhi marroni.

"Ma certo! Ho conservato la sostanza giusta. Anche se sicuramente già lo sai, ricordati che potresti sentirti male, molto male, se questa cosa avesse effetti collaterali."

La Principessina lo fissò ancora di più: "È per la scienza. Dobbiamo rischiare."

Lo scienziato la strinsea sè. "Il cuneo... è molto più forte! Rischi veramente tanto! Sta volta... sei tu ad essere veramente in pericolo! Avremo bisogno di te per la conquista di Unima."

Lei arrossì: "Non preoccuparti per me, ce la farò."

Lo scienziato scosse la testa. "Sei sempre così sicura..."

Lei disse con un fil di voce: "Vorrei esserlo di più...". Appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla e iniziò a piangere.

"Tesoro... ti prego..." tentò di consolarla. "Sei forte, cara mia. Tanto forte. Nessuno ce l'avrebbe fatta a fare tutto quello che tu hai fatto. Dovresti sentirti orgogliosa, invece. Sei riuscita a farti accettare nel Team, nonostante i tuoi... come dire... precedenti. Non è certo cosa da poco."

La Principessina smise di piangere. "Hai ragione... hai immensamente e al solito. Beh, grazie."

Sciolto l'abbraccio, mano per mano si recarono al laboratorio.


	15. COMPRENSIONE

**_COMPRENSIONE_**

Da qualche giorno la Principessina stava tentando di iniziare una comunicazione sensata con il piccolo dwebble.

"Sai dwebble, grazie al cuneo con i tuoi poteri, sarò presto in grado di comunicare bene con te! Così potrò capire e soddisfare i tuoi più profondi desideri! Te lo immagini?" Disse a dwebble con dolcezza.

"Beh almeno gli parli bene. Non credo capisca tutto però..." le sussurrò lo scienziato.

"Il mondo sarà dei Pokémon. Ne sono certa. Hanno potenzialità, e noi daremo loro i mezzi di cui hanno bisogno." disse lei con un tono quasi malizioso.

"Che mezzi?"

"Intelligenza pari, se non superiore, a quella umana. Capacità di comunicare con la nostra lingua." disse quasi come una macchina.

"Intendi metterli al pari di noi umani?"

"Certo. O forse, potrebbero essere anche più potenti di noi. Nel frattempo, li sfrutteremo per conquistare Unima e poi il mondo intero." disse la Principessina, con un'insistenza che la faceva sembrare quasi posseduta.

Lo scienziato lo notò. "Sembri... Indemoniata! Sei sicura di stare bene?"

"Non sono mai stata meglio." disse lei nella stessa maniera di prima.

Lo scienziato era davvero preoccupato per lei, così tentò di suggerire una soluzione: "Non è che magari... Dovremmo rivedere il contenuto del cuneo?"

"Assolutamente no. È perfetto."

"Se lo dici tu..." decise di lasciarla stare, magari era solo provata dalla scomparsa dei meowth.

Intanto lei tentò di comunicare nuovamente con il dwebble: "Il mondo sarà finalmente un posto sicuro!"

Dwebble sembrava non capire l'insistenza della sua padroncina, piuttosto sembrava gradire molto di più i piccoli snack che lei gli dava spesso.

"Senti... Mi è giunta notizia che il Team ha parecchi problemi contro un certo gruppo di ragazzini, stanno sconfiggendo uno dopo l'altro tutti i nostri membri. Richiedono la mia presenza." le comunicò improvvisamente, con un tablet in mano.

"Non richiedono la mia presenza?" disse lei infastidita, alzando un sopracciglio.

"Pare di no. Valli a capire..." ci pensò su per un po', poi esclamò: "Forse ho trovato. Può darsi che un qualche uccellino abbia cantato..."

"Cosa ci guadagnerebbero? Di certo non sarebbe un vanto per loro." tentò di immaginare lei.

"Innanzitutto ti sbatterebbero fuori e la brutta figura non te la risparmierebbe nessuno. Sei in una posizione pericolosissima..." la rimproverò lo scienziato.

"Dici che mi scopriranno?" chiese lei preoccupata.

"Non penso, hai un'ottima copertura, per ora. Stai solo attenta a non cantare tu." le consigliò.

"Ah dimenticavo. Verrò lo stesso. Hai un posto da nascondermi?" disse lei con malizia.

"E va bene, ti lascerò venire. Ti nasconderai nel mio ufficio, visto che mi desiderano sulla Fregata Plasma. Non farti vedere per nulla al mondo. Nemmeno se vedessi un bidoof dorato muscoloso venirti incontro." le raccomandò.

"Ahahah, un bidoof dorato muscoloso! Si, e magari parla anche?" scherzò lei.

"Pensa se ne creassimo uno intelligente e conquistassimo il mondo con lui." propose lo scienziato in modo scherzoso.

"Buona idea. Però ora devo trovare una parrucca e un uniforme. Mi aiuti?" lo scienziato annuí, felice di vedere che la sua amata era tornata in sé. Le diede un bacio sulla fronte e la aiutò.


	16. SOSTITUZIONE

**_SOSTITUZIONE_**

Dīenuē era tranquillamente seduta su una confortevole poltroncina bianca con lo stemma del Team Plasma, e mentre si arricciava istintivamente le due ciocche più lunghe di capelli, interrogava l'ultima persona che avevano rapito per i loro scopi, Komor.

"Dimmi... Come si gestisce una palestra?" gli chiese impassibile.

"Io... Perché ti interessa? Volete dei Pokémon da liberare, no?" diceva impaurito Komor da un po', ma la gelida Dīenuē non faceva che ripetere la stessa domanda.

"Abbiamo bisogno della tua conoscenza." disse lei con un tono suadente. "Potresti non vedere mai ciò che abbiamo in mente."

"Ditemelo almeno, cosa avete in mente!"

Il ragazzino era veramente sconvolto, lei l'aveva conosciuto tempo fa, ma non era mai stato spaventato come in quel momento.

"Hai presente quei premurosi Audino che si vedono nei centri Pokémon? Ti sostituirá come capopalestra." espose lei.

"Ma... Come potrebbe... Un Audino...?" balbettò Komor incredulo.

"Ah si, dimenticavo. Non è un Audino come gli altri, é molto intelligente, al pari di un umano."

"Si ma..." provò lui, ma fu miseramente inutile, perché Dīenuē voleva sapere a tutti i costi i dettagli che le mancavano.

"Puoi dire tutti i ma che vuoi tu rimani qui dentro. Dammi le informazioni che voglio. ORA." Dīenuē alzò la voce e si trasformò da innocente e gelida principessina alla Leader del Team che effettivamente era.

"Io... Chiedo perdono..." e disse ciò che Dīenuē voleva sentire.

"Ma che bravo bambino... Adesso tu stai qui, mentre io vado a mettere in atto il mio piano." si alzò dalla poltroncina sistemando il suo adorabile vestitino bianco pieno di pizzi e merletti.

"Yeeee adesso la tua palestra mi appartiene!" urlò contenta come una bimba mentre usciva dalla stanza.

Si diresse subito da Acromio per comunicare l'esito dell'interrogatorio.

Acromio era molto soddisfatto, infatti decise che il piano sarebbe stato subito attivato.

Mandarono alla palestra un Audino nuovo creato appositamente poco dopo aver origliato alcune conversazioni interessanti con il vecchio.

L'Audino riceveva ordini da Dīenuē in persona e li eseguiva senza fiatare. Sistemò un po' la palestra, poi prese le pokeball con i Pokémon da usare e aspettò il prossimo allenatore che sarebbe entrato nella palestra per sfidarlo. Acromio aveva provveduto a insegnare al Pokémon a combattere usando i suoi simili meno intelligenti proprio come un allenatore con i suoi Pokémon.

Dīenuē però era stata molto triste in quegli ultimi giorni, riusciva a essere meno triste solo quando impartiva ordini e faceva le cose che usava fare per il Team Plasma, però la cosa finiva per renderla ancora più triste. Acromio notò questo strano comportamento e ebbe seriamente paura che Dīenuē crollasse da un momento all'altro per colpa dei rimorsi.


	17. KYUREM

**_KYUREM_**

La Fregata Plasma venne parcheggiata non senza problemi nella zona più interna della Fossa Gigante.

Lo scienziato era nel suo studio a dirigere le operazioni su Kyurem, mentre la Principessina era nascosta in un armadio provvisto di una fessura per spiare i discorsi.

Kyurem aveva dato non poche soddisfazioni, visto che aveva congelato buona parte di Unima con successo.

Ghecis era molto contento della situazione, anche se era un po' preoccupato per quel gruppo di ragazzini che volevano impedirgli di conquistare la regione, come avevano fatto due anni prima altre persone comandate da una ragazzina che proprio gli stava particolarmente antipatica. Come avrebbe voluto sapere dov'era per poterla sconfiggere! Però se ne erano perse le tracce.

Nel frattempo irruppero nella Fregata quei mocciosi insistenti.

Nonostante i tentativi di fermarli, riuscirono ad arrivare allo studio dello scienziato.

La sfida non andò molto bene, infatti il ragazzino incaricato di sfidarlo vinse.

Lo scienziato si ritrovò a dover interrompere i suoi progetti e la Principessina era molto arrabbiata. Voleva sistemare tutto, ma non poteva perché il "grande capo", Ghecis, voleva escluderla da tutto. Quando sarebbe stata lei, la Leader...

In seguito a questo sfortunato incontro, il Team Plasma cadde di nuovo. Ghecis lasciò il Team dando degli stupidi a tutti compreso lo scienziato e la Principessina anche se non aveva partecipato per suo volere. Portò via con sé il Trio Oscuro. I membri rimasti iniziarono a valutare chi potesse prendere il comando, visto che il loro ex capo non era più dei loro.


	18. AUDINO

**_AUDINO_**

Visto che si era sparsa la voce che la palestra di Alisopoli aveva riaperto, ti recasti subito a vincerne la medaglia. Rimanesti molto stupito vedendo che il capopalestra... Era un Audino! Era per caso uno di quelli intelligenti che avevi incontrato ad Austropoli?

L'Audino si comportò proprio come avrebbe fatto un capopalestra e la cosa ti spaventò parecchio. Poi notasti lo stemma del Team Plasma appiccicato sull'Audino e tutto ti fu chiaro.

La sfida procedette normalmente e risuscisti a vincere la medaglia.

Mentre ti accingevi ad uscire come se nulla fosse successo, qualcuno entrò dalla porta. Era Acromio.

"Ciao. Come è andata la lotta?" ti chiese.

Tu gli facesti capire che era andata bene nonostante i loro sforzi e mostrasti la medaglia appena ottenuta.

Acromio sorrise per un attimo poi si fece più serio.

"Senti... Non sono venuto per sfidarti o per darti fastidio. Sono venuto perché... È successo qualcosa di molto grave e ho bisogno del tuo aiuto."

Tu rimanesti ad ascoltare e annuisti.

"Dīenuē... È scomparsa! Non si trova più!"

Dīenuē... Era scomparsa?

"Fino a poco fa era vicino a me, poi è sparita. Non si riesce a capire dov'è. L'abbiamo cercata dovunque. Allora sono venuto qui per chiederti aiuto per ritrovarla. Tu, che sei giovane come lei, dove andresti?"

Tu rispondesti a gesti che saresti andato a casa tua.

"Allora ci andiamo subito. E mentre andiamo... Dobbiamo parlare. Di cose importanti."

Tu annuisti di nuovo.

Usciti dalla palestra, vi avviaste verso casa di Dīenuē, sul dorso di un Aerodactyl.

"Dīenuē... É originaria di Soffiolieve. Per certi versi ti assomiglia sai? Ha iniziato la sua avventura poco meno di tre anni fa."


	19. ASCESA

**_ASCESA_**

Dopo essersi a lungo consultati, i membri rimasti avevano deciso chi sarebbe stato il loro nuovo capo.

La prescelta era la famosa Principessina, che aveva dimostrato un'incredibile vocazione a riguardo.

Avanzò attraverso la "sala del trono", con il suo meraviglioso abitino bianco lolita.

Tutti le erano attorno e la scena ricordava tanto quella dell'incoronazione di N di due anni prima.

Lo scienziato fece un discorso celebrativo delle gesta della Principessina del Team Plasma, e tutti applaudirono con gioia. Il Team non era stato sconfitto. Il Team era rinato, migliorato.

La tensione era davvero palpabile.

La Principessina fece un lungo respiro attendendo le parole che l'avrebbero resa ciò che aveva sempre desiderato.

"Io, Acromio, comandante del Team Plasma, incorono te, Dīenuē, come principessa del Team Plasma." dichiarò lo scienziato posandole la corona sul capo. Ora era davvero la Leader del Team Plasma. Ora avrebbe davvero potuto dare inizio ai suoi piani di conquista.


	20. FINALE: DECLINO

**_FINALE: DECLINO_**

Dīenuē era a casa sua, a Soffiolieve, che osservava il tramonto.

Il tramonto le fece di nuovo venire in mente i suoi ricordi. Lei aveva iniziato lì a viaggiare, e lì si trovava in quel momento.

Lei aveva sconfitto il Team di cui ora era la Leader.

Nessuno sapeva del suo segreto a parte Acromio.

Tutto era stato veramente perfetto, finché non aveva incontrato quel ragazzino che con i suoi silenzi le aveva ricordato i propri. Gli aveva detto di evitarla, per non fare la sua stessa fine. Ma nonostante tutto, lui l'aveva seguita. Prevedibile? Forse.

Il rimorso continuava a distruggerla ogni giorno di più, e solo Acromio sapeva consolarla. Ma da solo non poteva curarla. Non poteva farla tornare ad essere quella ragazzina che sconfisse il Team Plasma poco meno di 3 anni fa.

Per questo era scappata. Non riusciva più a resistere. Non avrebbe dovuto unirsi al Team Plasma. Proprio lei che l'aveva sconfitto...

Guardò verso l'orizzonte infinito, e si sedette sulla ringhiera. Diede un ultimo sguardo all'orizzonte poi chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò precipitare nel mare, e non sentí più nulla.

Era sempre stata morta dentro. E lo sarebbe sempre rimasta.

 _"Feel me now, hold me please_

 _I need you to see who I am_

 _Open up to me, stop hiding from me_

 _It's hurting babe_

 _Only you can stop the pain_

 _Don't leave me out in the cold_

 _Don't leave me out to die_

 _I gave you everything_

 _I can't give you anymore_

 _Now I've become just like you_

 _My lips feel warm to the touch_

 _My words seem so alive_

 _My skin is warm to caress_

 _I'll control and hypnotize_

 _You've taught me to lie without a trace_

 _And to kill with no remorse_

 _On the outside I'm the greatest guy_

 _Now I'm dead inside!"_

 _~ Dead Inside, Muse_

 ** _Fine (?)_**


	21. Spazio Autrice - Spiegaz Storia indizi

Ahhhhhh e così Dīenuē è morta? E chi l'avrebbe mai detto?

 ** _... A parte questo... Benvenuti nello spazio autrice!_**

Innanzitutto vorrei ringraziare i Muse per esistere, e per le loro meravigliose canzoni tra cui Dead Inside che ho messo alla fine del capitolo FINALE: DECLINO e Unsustainable che sto ascoltando adesso.

E Black and White senza i quali non sarebbe uscito il seguito e senza i quali io ora non sarei qui come appassionata di Pokémon.

Spieghiamo un po' questa storia, per chi non l'avesse capita: abbiamo una struttura strana e abbastanza complessa, formata da due tipi di capitolo:

i capitoli backstory, contemporanei agli eventi di Black and White 2, che vanno a completare gli eventi narrati nei giochi e a collegarli con gli eventi degli altri capitoli. Qui abbiamo un'inesperta Dīenuē, e assistiamo alla sua ascesa, prima come semplice ragazza, poi come Principessina e poi come la Dīenuē che conosciamo;

i capitoli normali, contenporanei agli eventi di un ipotetico Black and White 3, in cui abbiamo un protagonista silenzioso che accompagna gli eventi, e assistiamo al declino di Dīenuē.

la disposizione dei capitoli non è casuale, infatti abbiamo, per esempio, l'apice dell'ascesa di Dīenuē accanto all'apice del suo declino, poiché il suo essere diventata Leader del Team Plasma è proprio ciò che rappresenta la sua fine.

Inoltre i due protagonisti, Dīenuē e il giocatore, sono presentati assieme. Notiamo anche che Dīenuē nel primo capitolo in cui appare è stranamente troppo silenziosa, in contrapposizione agli altri capitoli in cui parla molto, ciò doveva infatti rappresentare un indizio riguardo alla sua identità.

 **Gli indizi**

Ne ho seminati parecchi, alcuni più ovvi, altri molto meno:

1) il silenzio di Dīenuē nel capitolo 1 bastava a eliminare ogni personaggio "parlante", lasciando solo Anita (White) e Rosa (White2)

2) Nel Capitolo 3 Dīenuē afferma "Anche io tempo fa ho viaggiato per la regione per ottenere le otto medaglie e sfidare la Lega Pokèmon." quindi possiamo dire che molto probabilmente è originaria di Unima e ha iniziato da poco il suo viaggio.

3) Nel capitolo 4 Dīenuē dice al giocatore: "Non hai parole, eh? So come ti senti." alludendo al fatto che anche lei come il giocatore non poteva parlare.

4) Sempre nel capitolo 4 "Non hai idea se unirti al Team o no? Io personalmente ti consiglierei di pensarci su. Non è una decisione che puoi prendere così su due piedi."

La guardasti esterrefatto: proprio lei, il capo del Team, ti sconsigliava di unirti a loro?

"Sei giovane, ragazzino. Stai attento a non prendere decisioni troppo affrettate."

Come mai Dīenuē sconsiglia al giocatore di unirsi al Team? Perché proprio lei si era unita al Team senza pensare alle conseguenze delle sue azioni. Infatti nel finale leggiamo: Tutto era stato veramente perfetto, finché non aveva incontrato quel ragazzino che con i suoi silenzi le aveva ricordato i propri. Gli aveva detto di evitarla, per non fare la sua stessa fine. Ma nonostante tutto, lui l'aveva seguita. Prevedibile? Forse. .

5) Nel capitolo 5: Lei mandò in campo un larvesta.

"Questo ti sistemerà! L'ho allenato da quando si è schiuso dall'uovo!" in pochi ricorderanno che solo in Nero e Bianco è possibile ottenere un uovo di Larvesta dopo la lega. Ammetto che questo indizio era veramente sottile.

6) Nel capitolo 7: "Guardati dal Team Plasma! Scappa finché ancora puoi!" Dai suoi occhi scesero quasi delle lacrime. Fece dietrofront e cercò Acromio. poi E perchè Dīenuē ti trattava così? Dīenuē sta ancora tentando di allontanare il giocatore da lei per non fargli seguire la sua stessa strada.

7) Nel capitolo 11: Aveva sempre avuto una grande e insolita ammirazione per il Team, anche se sapeva che ciò che facevano era fondamentalmente sbagliato. Aveva sempre voluto unircisi, ma aveva paura di quello che sarebbe successo dopo.

Poi, improvvisamente, il Team venne sconfitto, ne rimase una piccola parte. Qualcosa le disse che era il momento giusto. Riuscì ad incontrare Acromio, e a farsi accettare nel Team. Era una grande allenatrice, dopo tutto. Perché mai avrebbero dovuto non accettarla?

La ragazza lo sapeva perfettamente, anche se non voleva ammetterlo a se stessa. chissà perché non avrebbero dovuto accettarla? Forse perché era quella che li aveva sconfitti? "Fidati di me. Senza il mio aiuto, saresti ancora là fuori a vagare senza meta, senza più nulla da fare. Se non ti avessi aiutato a crearti una nuova identità, ti avrebbero cacciata dal Team senza pensarci due volte. Non puoi dire che non tenga a te." Il suo viso si tinse del colore del tramonto, ricordò il loro incontro.

Il suo nome... il suo vero nome... Dīenuē, come presumo si fosse capito, non é il suo vero nome ma un nickname. Infatti se avesse mantenuto il suo nome, qualunque esso fosse stato...

8) Nel capitolo 13: Era avvenuto soltanto pochi mesi prima, ma aveva cambiato radicalmente la sua vita. Era in fuga. In fuga verso un mondo migliore. Stava scappando dalla sua precedente vita. L'avrebbero presa, senza dubbio. Per fortuna si era riuscita ad infiltrare nella Fregata Plasma, e quindi nel laboratorio dello scienziato del Team Plasma. Aveva fatto capire con le sue azioni, poichè in altro modo non poteva fare, che aveva "buone intenzioni". Lo scienziato si era convinto ad aiutarla. L'aveva cancellata dal mondo, grazie anche ai potenti mezzi del Team, che appena ricostruito, si accennava a riprendere quella pazza conquista del mondo, interrotta bruscamente da una ragazzina che lei conosceva fin troppo bene. Molto meglio di chiunque altro. Avrebbe voluto dimenticarla, ma nonostante ciò, non ci riusciva. lo aveva fatto capire con le sue azioni, perché in quanto giocatrice non poteva parlare; e quella ragazzina che lei conosce così tanto bene è lei stessa, la sua vecchia identità che tanto vorrebbe dimenticare.

9) Sempre nel capitolo 13: Se decideva di fare una cosa di sicuro l'avrebbe fatta, a meno che non le fossero venuti i sensi di colpa, frequentissimi nel suo caso. Si chiudeva spesso nella sua stanza a pensare ai vecchi tempi, a ricordare con dolore quando era solo una giovane allenatrice. Il suo starter era morto qualche tempo prima e questo l'aveva molto intristita. Non era stata più la stessa. di solito solo certi allenatori ricevono gli "starter"...

Poi: "[...] Dovresti sentirti orgogliosa, invece. Sei riuscita a farti accettare nel Team, nonostante i tuoi... come dire... precedenti. Non è certo cosa da poco." i suoi precedenti? Aver sconfitto il Team a cui si è poi unita sotto mentite spoglie.

10) Nel capitolo 14:

"[...] Può darsi che un qualche uccellino abbia cantato..."

"Cosa ci guadagnerebbero? Di certo non sarebbe un vanto per loro." tentò di immaginare lei.

"Innanzitutto ti sbatterebbero fuori e la brutta figura non te la risparmierebbe nessuno. Sei in una posizione pericolosissima..." la rimproverò lo scienziato.

"Dici che mi scopriranno?" chiese lei preoccupata.

"Non penso, hai un'ottima copertura, per ora. Stai solo attenta a non cantare tu." le consigliò. come mai potrebbero non volerla? Non sto a ripeterlo di nuovo :3

11) Nel capitolo 15: Dīenuē però era stata molto triste in quegli ultimi giorni, riusciva a essere meno triste solo quando impartiva ordini e faceva le cose che usava fare per il Team Plasma, però la cosa finiva per renderla ancora più triste. Acromio notò questo strano comportamento e ebbe seriamente paura che Dīenuē crollasse da un momento all'altro per colpa dei rimorsi. e infatti Dīenuē crollerà tra pochissimo, sta volta del tutto.

12) Nel capitolo 16: Ghecis era molto contento della situazione, anche se era un po' preoccupato per quel gruppo di ragazzini che volevano impedirgli di conquistare la regione, come avevano fatto due anni prima altre persone comandate da una ragazzina che proprio gli stava particolarmente antipatica. Come avrebbe voluto sapere dov'era per poterla sconfiggere! Però se ne erano perse le tracce. non è strano che si siano perse le tracce dell'eroe di Black and White? Ahhh, se Ghecis sapesse...

13) Nel capitolo 17: "Dīenuē... É originaria di Soffiolieve. Per certi versi ti assomiglia sai? Ha iniziato la sua avventura poco meno di tre anni fa." Dīenuē è originaria di Soffiolieve, ha iniziato la sua avventura poco meno di 3 anni prima, durante gli eventi di Black and White, con uno starter della professoressa. Inoltre non può parlare, infatti assomiglia al giocatore di BW3. Chi sarà mai?

14) Nel capitolo FINALE: Lei aveva sconfitto il Team di cui ora era la Leader. lei aveva sconfitto il Team Plasma durante gli eventi di BW.

Il rimorso continuava a distruggerla ogni giorno di più, e solo Acromio sapeva consolarla. Ma da solo non poteva curarla. Non poteva farla tornare ad essere quella ragazzina che sconfisse il Team Plasma poco meno di 3 anni fa. eh no, caro Acromio.

Non avrebbe dovuto unirsi al Team Plasma. Proprio lei che l'aveva sconfitto... e invece ti sei unita, e sappiamo tutti com'è andata la faccenda.

Questi erano tutti gli indizi seminati!

Ringraziamo @Andry3103 per esserci arrivato per primo (a chi è Dīenuē) anche se con un qualche microaiutino da parte mia. Micro eh.

Allora, qual è la morale?

Dīenuē, essendo la giocatrice di BW senza nome, può essere chiunque. Chiunque che ami i cattivi e sogni di unirsi a loro. Però, quando e se il momento arriva... Bisogna prima considerare le conseguenze. Rimorso? Senso di colpa? Essere catturati? Possono capitare tante cose che uno non si aspetta. Quindi proprio come dice Dīenuē, non è una scelta da fare su due piedi. O come dicono in Psycho-Pass, "Se guardi troppo nell'abisso, prima o poi l'abisso guarda dentro di te."

Io stessa ho sempre pensato che sarebbe stato interessante unirsi al Team Plasma, e ho in comune con Dīenuē la curiosità sugli esperimenti sui Pokémon (vedi i Pokémon ombra, ad esempio) e il fatto di pensare sempre al passato.

Con una base simile la mia altra fanfiction, Pitch Black. Non spoilero nient'altro. Leggetela (è in corso).

Con questo, NON vi lascio perché *drumroll*... Ci sarà un capitolo bonus :D

Esce tra poco! Scopriremo cos'è successo nel frattempo e consoleremo insieme Acromio.

Chicca carina: il personaggio di Dīenuē è ispirato alla canzone Dead Inside dei Muse (quella che ho messo nel finale) che rappresenta la sua ascesa (capitoli backstory).

Ah giusto... Stranamente non ho una crush per Acromio. Mi sta simpatico e ci stava come personaggio per la storia.

E fin da subito avevo pianificato la morte di Dīenuē, che originariamente doveva avvenire al Ponte Villaggio, il mio preferito di Unima, dal quale tra l'altro proviene il giocatore di BW3.

E si, ho già digerito da un pezzo la morte di Dīenuē, anche se adesso mi sembra che sia morta davvero.

Ci vediamo nel prossimo spazio autrice alla fine di Pitch Black!

 ** _~Eugi Smash_ _Queen Eugi of Glitches_**


End file.
